Hakaishin No Naruto
by Lord R. Hakaishin
Summary: Hakaishin No Naruto atau bisa disebut Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Seorang anak yang diabaikan orangtua, karena tidak mempunyai chakra didalam tubuhnya. Tapi, pada suatu hari ia bertemu seseorang yang melatihnya. Hakaishin!Naruto/Dark!Naruto/Overpower!Naruto/Harem!Naruto
1. Flashback!

**_**Hakaishin No Naruto**_**

****Disclaimer : ******_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**

****Rate : M****

****Genre : ********Darkness****

****Pair : Naruto X ... (Harem)****

* * *

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

**Disebuah tempat tersembunyi 00:29**

didalam sebuah tempat yang agak gelap dan hanya ditemani beberapa tiang lentera, disana terlihat Hokage ke-4 dan Istri nya Khusina yang sedang berbaring diatas tempat melahirkan, disertai Biwako dan seorang suster yang membantu proses melahirkannya Khusina, dan Anbu yang berjaga diluar tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah proses melahirkan akan segera dimulai, Minato kau berdiri disamping Khusina-chan untuk menjaga segel kyubi agar tidak terbuka. Karena, selama proses melahirkan segel kyubi akan melemah" Ucap Biwako dengan tegas

"Hai, Biwako-sama" Ucap Minato kepada Istri dari Sandaime hokage itu, dan setelah mendengar itu langsung saja Minato berdiri di samping khusina dengan kedua tangan nya ia arahkan ke perut Khusina atau lebih tepatnya ke segel kyubi

Biwako yang melihat persiapannya telah selesai kemudian akan memulai proses persalinan tersebut.

**Skip time 45 menit kemudian**

Terlihat Biwako yang hampir menyelesaikan persalinan itu dan juga terlihat Khusina yang Berkeringat dingin dengan banyak bulir keringat diwajahnya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia sedang mati-matian menahan sakitnya proses melahirkan kedua putra nya, dan juga Minato yang sedang menahan segel Kyubi agar tidak terbuka

Biwako pun yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan Naruto dan Menma pun berkata "Tinggal sedikit lagi Khusina tahan lah, kau pasti bisa!" Ujar Biwako

Khusina yang mendegar itu terlihat ngos-ngosan "Hosh.. Hahh... Hoshh.." Ujar Khusina dengan ngos-ngosan

"Naruto, Menma cepatlah keluarrr!" Ucap Minato sambil menahan segel kyubi dengan sekuat tenaga, Lalu beberapa saat kemudian keluar Naruto dengan Menma dengan menangis, dan terlihat setelah mendengar tangisan tersebut Khusina terlihat menangis dan Minato terlihat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Akhirnya Aku menjadi seorang ayah" Ucap Minato dengan sedih sambil mengusap mata nya yang berkaca-kaca, Sementara Biwako membawa Naruto dan Menma ke Khusina

**Diluar tempat tersembunyi itu**

Terlihat seorang menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan mata merah menyala lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah mangekyo Sharinggan yang berputar pelan sedang menginjak mayat seorang anbu, dan jika dilihat di luar tempat itu terlihat seluruh anbu yang menjaga tempat tersebut mati disebabkan orang berjubah hitam tersebuh telah membunuh seluruh anbu yang menjaga tempat tersebut itu, kemudian sosok berjubah itu masuk dengan berjalan menembus tempat itu

**Minato pov**

Minato yang melihat Naruto dan Menma ingin menyentuhnya tapi Biwako melarangnya "Biarkan Ibunya dulu yang menyentuhnya" Ujar Biwako melarang Minato menyentuh kedua anak nya sebelum ibunya, kemudian Naruto dan Menma di baringkan disamping Khusina, Khusina terlihat terharu melihat Menma dia tersenyum karena Menma memiliki Rambut dan bola mata yang sama seperti dia tepatnya rambut berwarna Merah disertai mata violet, tapi saat ia berbalik melihat kearah Naruto tiba-tiba ia melihat mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi mata Eternal Fumetsu Sharinggan berwarna merah disertai, pupil berwarna hitam dan bola mata berwarna Putih. Khusina yang melihat Naruto lebih tepatnya kearah mata kanan nya ia terkejut dan sedikit takut kepada Naruto 'Mata apa itu.. Iblis' Batin Khusina yang takut kepada mata Naruto, Tapi tidak lama mata Naruto kembali berubah menjadi Biru Shappier yang cerah

Khusina pun yang kembali tenang dan memikirkan kejadian tadi,"Minato Perbaiki segel Kyubi, sementara aku akan membawa Naruto dan Menma untuk diperiksa" Ucap Biwako, Sedangkan Naruto dan Menma dibawa lagi oleh Biwako dan susternya untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut, Tapi siapa sangka, Kemudian Biwako dan suster tersebut tiba-tiba mati dengan leher tertusuk kunai dengan sesosok yang muncul dengan membawa Naruto dan Menma dan "Yondaime Hokage, Minato jangan sentuh jinchuriki itu, jika tidak hidup kedua anak mu berakhir dalam sekejap" Ujar sosok tersebut dengan nada mengancam, sosok tersebut mengancam Yondaime Hokage aka Minato untuk tidak menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya memperbaiki segel kyubi yang berada ditubuh Khusina

Minato yang sedikit terkejut dan panik itu kemudian berkata ke sosok itu "Hey tunggu dulu!" Ujar Minato kepada sosok tersebut dengan nada yang terkesan sedikit panik, Sosok tersebut kemudian melempar kedua anak tersebut ke udara dan bersiap untuk menusuk kedua anak tersebut dengan kunai tapi Minato tidak membiarkan itu dengan sigap ia teleport ke kedua anak nya dan membawa keduanya dengan Hiraishin ke sebuah rumah kecil yang berada jauh dari Konoha,

"Jadi yang dia incar Khusina ya" Ujar Minato dengan menurunkan kedua anaknya ke sebuah kasur dirumah kecil tersebut. Kemudian, Minato langsung Hiraishin ke tempat Khusina berada

Disuatu tempat jauh dari Konoha, Terlihat Khusina sedang terikat oleh rantai di kedua tangan nya disertai di perutnya segel kyubi telah rusak dan keluar chakra kyubi dari perutnya, "Saa... Kyubi keluarlah!" Ujar sosok tersebut dan mengarahkan mata Sharinggan nya kearah Khusina

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Teriak kesakitan Khusina saat melihat kedua mata sosok tersebut, lalu dari segel perutnya langsung keluar sebuah Monster besar atau bisa disebut kyubi dan kyubi yang ingin menginjak sosok berjubah itu tiba-tiba tertahankan saat ia melihat kedua mata sharinggan dari sosok tersebut dan kyubi pun masuk kedalam genjutsu sosok tersebut dan juga terlihat bahwa kedua mata kyubi yang awalnya pupil mata rubah tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi sharinggan

Sosok tersebut kemudian menyeringai yang tertutupi oleh topeng spiralnya karena ia telah berhasil membuat kyubi dibawah kendali dia, Lalu kyubi yang berada dibawah kendali dari sosok tersebutpun menginjak Khusina yang sudah lemah dengan dashyat '_saatnya menghancurkan KONOHA_' Batin sosok tersebut sambil menyeringai sadis

**Minato Pov**

Khusina melihat kesamping dan ternyata ada Minato menyelamatkannya dari hantaman kyubi tadi dengan tatapan yang menunjukan bahwa dia sudah sangat lelah dan lemas

"Maaf aku terlambat Khusina" Ucap Minato dengan sedih melihat kearah Khusina dan ia juga melihat kearah segel kyubi di peruh Khusina yang sudah rusak

Minato kemudian membaringkan Khusina di kasur tepat disamping kedua anaknya, Minato kemudian bersiap melakukan Hiraishin untuk mengecek desa dicegah oleh Khusina

Khusina dengan nada lemasnya berucap "Minato kyubi telah dibawah kendali orang itu dan kita harus menyegel kyubi itu lagi dan aku ingin kau menyegel itu ke Menma karena chakra Uzumaki lebih dominan kepadanya" Ucap Khusina, Minato yang melihat itu mengusap kepala istri nya

"Baiklah" setelah berucap seperti itu Minato kemudian Hiraishin ke Konoha

**Konoha gakure no Sato 02:24**

tepat di tengah konoha muncul sesosok berjubah "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" kemudian sosok tersebut membuat handseal dan menghentakannya ketanah, Secara tiba-tiba muncul kyubi di tengah desa

"Itu kan..!" Ucap salah seorang Shinobi

"Apa.. itu!" Ucap salah satu warga Konoha

"TIdak salah lagi itu!" Ujar seorang Anbu dengan nada terkejut

"Saa... Mengamuklah Kyubi!" Ucap Sosok yang mensummon moster itu

Dan dengan perintah itu kyubi menghancurkan segala hal yang ada disekitarnya dan memporak-porandakan Konoha

Semua warga terlihat panik dan keluar dari rumahnya dengan terburu-buru untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. Sementara, para shinobi dari class Chunin keatas sedang menghadang dan melawan kyubi, Sedangkan kyubi dengan mata merah nya terlihat mengamuk, ia menghancurkan rumah-rumah warga dengan sekali injak dan juga banyak orang yang mati terkena cakar dan hantaman tangan kyubi.

**Sandaime aka Hiruzen Pov**

Terlihat disebuah kamar Sandaime Hokage sedang bersiap dengan baju perangnya untuk melawan kyubi, dan tiba-tiba ada seorang anbu muncul didalam kamar hokage ke-3 tersebut dengan bersujud didepan Hiruzen "Sandaime-sama, kyubi tiba-tiba muncul dan-" Ujar anbu tersebut terpotong oleh Hiruzen "Aku sudah tau itu, sekarang ungsikan warga sipil ketempat pengungsian dan hadang kyubi selagi aku tiba" Ucap Hiruzen yang juga sedang mempersiapkan Kuchiyose Enma nya yang akan ia gunakan sebagai senjata

"Hai! Sandaime-sama" Ujar anbu tersebut dan langsung shunsin untuk mengerjakan perintah tersebut

**Minato Pov**

Minato kini terlihat berada diatas patung hokage, lebih tepatnya ia berada diatas patung wajah ia sendiri dan ia melihat kearah kyubi "Sebagai seorang Hokage, Aku akan melindungi desa dan keluargaku. Ini adalah kewajibanku" Ucap Minato sambil menatap tajam kearah Kyubi yang sedang memporak-porandakan Konoha, Lalu Kyubi yang merasakan chakra Minato kemudian membuat Bijuu dama yang ia arahkan kearah patung Yondaime Hokage dan Minato langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat, kemudian Kyubi melepaskan bijuudama itu kearah patung yondaime hokage

"Jikkugan no Jutsu" ujar Minato menahan serangan bijuudama itu, lalu Minato mengirim bijuu dama itu ke luar desa. Setelah melakukan itu tiba tiba ada sosok berjubah yang dari belakang akan membunuhnya tapi Minato langsung menyerangnya dan Minato terkejut bahwa tusukan kunai yang ia arahkan ke sosok tersebut menembus tubuhnya dan kemudian sosok itu menangkap tangan Minato "Kamui" Ujar sosok tersebut lalu perlahan tubuh Minato masuk kedalam dimensi tersebut.

Tapi Minato tidak membiarkan itu terjadi, ia kemudian teleport ke sebuah training camp untuk menghindari terserap oleh jutsu sosok tadi, tidak lama setelah ia teleport kemudian sosok tersebut muncul dengan membawa rantai sebagai senjatanya dan terlihat juga bahwa sosok tersebut sedang memakai kan penghubung rantai tersebut ke lengannya untuk ia jadikan senjatanya

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Minato ke sosok yang telah melululantahkan desa Konoha

sosok berjubah itu pun menjawab "Aku adalah... Uchiha Madara", Minato yang mendengar itupun terkejut karena yang ia lawan ini adalah Manusia yang menyandang gelar Yami no Shinobi, Tetapi Minato tidak akan percaya begitu saja karena madara seharusnya telah lama mati

Kemudian sosok tersebut berlari ke arah Minato untuk menyerangnya, dan Minato yang melihat itu tentu tidak akan tinggal diam Minato pun telah mempersiapkan Rasenggan ditangan kanannya dan lalu memegang kunai Hiraishin ditangan kiri nya

dengan jarak 3 meter lagi Minato melempar kunai nya mengarah ke kepala sosok yang menyebut dirinya itu adalah Uchiha Madara. Setelah, kunai Hiraishin Minato menembus kepala sosok tersebut, kemudian Minato teleport keatas tubuh sosok tersebut dan langsung menggunakan rassenggan nya kearah punggung sosok tersebut

setelah ledakan itu Minato langsung mengambil jarak antara ia dengan sosok tersebut dan sosok itu kemudian berdiri memegang tangan kirinya lalu terlihat di tangan kirinya itu seperti meleleh dan hancur ,Minato yang telah menandai tubuh sosok tersebut dengan Hiraishin Minato kemudian teleport tepat didepan sosok tersebut dan Minato menghentakan telapak tangannya ke arah dada musuh, lalu mengambil segel kontrak kyubi dari sosok tersebut.

'_sialan ternyata tadi dia menandai tubuhku_' geram sosok itu dalam batinnya

"sekarang kyubi bukan punya mu lagi" Ujar Minato kepada sosok tersebut kemudian,

**Konoha Gakure no Sato 3:14**

Kini disebuah desa yang mengalami kerusakan parah, terlihat dimata kyubi mata sharinggan nya berputar dan berubah kembali menjadi mata fox khas Kyubi, dan kyubi yang sudah bebas dari kendali sosok yang mengaku Uchiha madara itupun langsung mengaum dengan keras, Hiruzen yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung memanjangkan tongkat enma, kearah kyubi untuk mendorong kyubi keluar dari desa

setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kyubi dari konoha, para shinobi langsung menyerang dengan berbagai jutsu kearah Kyubi

**Minato Pov**

"Aku harus menyerahkannya kepada Hokage ke-4, kau membuatku cidera dan berhasil membebaskan kyubi. Namun, suatu saat kyubi pasti akan kurebut kembali dan..." Ucap madara, Minato hanya diam mendengarkan sosok tersebut

sosok tersebut kemudian melajutkan ucapannya

"Dan Aku akan menguasai dunia" Ucap sosok tersebut dan langsung menghilang menggunakan jutsu jikkugan jutsu nya. Minato kemudian teleport ke konoha kembali

**Konoha gakure no Sato 3:44**

Terlihat sekarang kyubi sedang bersiap meluncurkan bijuudama nya lagi, Minato yang sekarang berada di atas patung wajahnya itu kemudian melakukan handseal

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" ujar Minato dan muncul katak dari mountain myoboku yang langsung menindih kyubi dari atas, sedangkan yondaime berdiri diatas katak besar yang sedang menindih kyubi

"Itu-" Ucap seorang anbu tertahan

"Yondaime" ucap Hiruzen melihat kearah Minato, Minato pun melihat kearah kyubi dan ternya bijuudama nya masih ada

'_lebih baik kupindahkan jauh dari desa dan ini membutuhkan chakra yang besar_' batin Yondaime aka Minato, kemudian Minato langsung menteleport kyubi beserta dirinya ketempat penyegelan yang jauh dari desa, setelah itu ia pun teleport ke untuk membawa Khusina, Menma, dan Naruto

Khusina yang sudah sedikit baikan pun berkata kepada Minato "Aku masih punya sedikit chakra" ucap Khusina dengan rantai yang langsung keluar dari tubuhnya dan langsung mengikat Kyubi, dan Minato langsung meletakan Menma ke atas Altar ritual segel

Minato melakukan handseal yang cukup panjang kemudian "Shiki fuin" Ucap Minato, Kyubi yang melihat langsung memberontak "JUTSU ITU, SIALAN KAU YONDAIME!" Teriak Kyubi ke arah Minato, MInato yang mendengar itu, langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan nya kearah perut Menma "Hakke Fuin" Ucap Minato sekaligus mengakhiri segelnya dan sekarang kyubi telah masuk kedalam tubuh Menma yang menjadikannya sekarang jinchuriki kyubi no yokou

Setelah itu, Minato melepas Shiki fuin nya dan ia pun pingsan karena 95% chakranya telah diambil oleh dewa kematian

Kemudian datang Sandaime hokage dan Anbu nya, Khusina pun bangun perlahan dan kemudian memeluk Menma yang tengah menangis "Sekarang semua telah berakhir.. tenanglah menma.." Ucap Khusina sambil memeluk Menma dan ia melupakan Naruto

Dan tanpa mereka sadari Naruto saat ini menangis dalam diam Naruto terus melihat kearah Khusina yang memeluk Menma, seakan-akan Naruto tau bahwa ia tidak di pedulikan, Hiruzen pun datang kepada Naruto dan mengendongnya tapi saat Hiruzen melihat kearah mata Naruto ia melihat di mata kanan Naruto terlihat seperti rinnegan berwarna Merah dengan pupil berwarna putih terang

Tapi itu hanya 1 detik kemudian kembali lagi menjadi biru shappier, '_Mata apa itu tadi? atau cuma perasaan ku saja ya.._' Batin Hiruzen setelah tidak sengaja melihat mata Naruto

_**TBC**_

**Ini Remake yahh, hanya untuk jelas cerita dan juga words untuk setiap chapter. Untuk cerita tetap sama, Tapi ane tetap butuh saran dari kalian semua**_** -Lord R. Hakaishin**_


	2. Penerus sang Malapetaka

**_**Hakaishin No Naruto**_**

****Disclaimer : ******_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**

****Rate : M****

****Genre : ********Darkness****

****Pair : Naruto X ... (Harem)****

* * *

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

_**Hi no Kuni**_ atau bisa disebut negara api, Negara yang disebut-sebut sebagai negara yang memiliki tanah yang subur dan alam yang dipenuhi oleh hutan, serta didalamnya terdapat desa yang konon disebut desa terkuat, yang tak lain adalah Konoha gakure no Sato.

****Konoha gakure no Sato – 7 Years after Nine tails make disaster****

Kini terlihat desa Konoha yang indah didalamnya terdapat orang yang sedang berjual-beli, Berbelanja, serta makan di sebuah restoran. Desa yang juga dipimpin oleh Manusia yang digadang-gadang hampir menyamai kekuatan Kami no Shinobi, Yaitu Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara, Ya manusia tersebut bernama Namikaze Minato atau bisa disebut Yondaime Hokage saat ini Dan juga mempunyai julukan sebagai Kiroi senko, Kenapa Yondaime Hokage disebut sebut hampir menyamai kekuatan Kami no Shinobi karena ia mempunyai rekor yang fantastis, itu karena ia Membunuh 1 batalion Jonin Iwagakure dengan hanya dalam 1 detik.

Serta, bukan cuma itu saja pencapaian nya ia juga Diceritakan mengalahkan dan menyegel monster ekor 9 yang disebut kyubi sendirian, bukan cuma itu saja ia menyegel kyubi kedalam tubuh anak bungsunya menggunakan Shiki fuujin yang mana itu adalah segel fuin untuk memanggil dewa kematian tapi resiko dari penggunaan fuin tersebut ialah penggunanya harus memberikan nyawa nya sebagai resiko karena telah memanggil Shinigami.

Tapi, lain cerita Yondaime Hokage yang seharusnya mati dengan nyawa nya diambil Shinigami, tapi yang membuat terkejut adalah Namikaze Minato hanya diambil 95% chakranya untuk dijadikan tumbal shinigami dan ia mengalami koma selama 6 bulan akibat pemakaian fuin tersebut dan ia kini dijuluki sebagai Kami no Shinobi ke-3, Dan sedangkan Khusina yang waktu itu membantu Yondaimepun harus mengiklaskan dirinya koma selama 2 bulan.

****Ok Back to da story****

****Konoha Gakure no Sato 16:47****

Disebuah gang sempit terlihat seorang anak berambut spike kuning-kehitamandengan pakaian yang sudah robek dimana-mana, ia sedang berlari tertatih-tatih dengan tubuh yang penuh luka sayatan dan darah, serta di punggung nya terdapat sebuah kunai yang menancap agak dalam di bahu belakang nya. Terlihat pula dibelakang anak tersebut terlihat banyak warga Konoha yang sedang mengejar anak tersebut.

Anak itu terus berlari menyusuri gang-gang disitu, untuk kabur dari amukan massa yang emosi, "Hey kita bagi 2 dan salah satu kelompok memutar arah untuk mencegat Aib itu" Ujar seorang warga yang berinisiatif untuk membagi setengah kerumunan yang mengejar anak tersebut, untuk mencegat anak tersebut

Naruto pun masih terus berlari dengan kondisi badan yang mengenaskan dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya, Kemudian sampailah pada titik dimana warga-warga yang mengejar anak itu dapat menyudutkan anak tersebut.

**Meanwhile in others Dimension ****[******5 menit sebelum warga mengepung seorang anak itu]****

Terlihat seseorang yang sudah tua (Liat aja kakek nya jaka, Raja iblis dari webtoon _7 Wonders_, tapi dengan rambut dan janggut yang sudah beruban serta janggut yang panjangnya sudah sedadanya. Btw, perawakan dari kakek nya jaka ini besar kyk raksaksa kalian liat di season ke 2 eps 44 di_ 7 Wonders). Dan_ sosok tersebut sedang melihat kearah sebuah layar yang seperti tv besar yang memperlihatkan seorang anak dengan tubuh yang mengenaskan sedang berlari dari amukan warga desa sambil lari tertatih-tatih dan juga terlihat ia sedang dikejar sekumpulan warga.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi, sudah sangat kelewatan" Ucap seorang yang tengah melihat layar tersebut dengan amarah yang ditekan dengan sangat mendalam, "Saatnya menyelamatkan penerus.. Tidak lebih tepatnya disebut reinkarnasiku" Ucap Sosok kakek tua tersebut, sambil memasuki sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan lambang kunci merah atau bisa disebut portal dimensi.

Sebuahpertigaan gang agak sempit dengan sosok anak yang berada di tengah situ, dan Terlihat bahwa Warga konoha yang telah mengepung bocah tersebut

"Hey, Aib kau tidak bisa lari lagi!, HAHAHA!" Ucap seorang warga deengan tertawa dan juga yang tadi mengatur strategi untuk mengepung bocah yang sedang mereka kejar itu

Bocah yang mendengar itu pun hanya pasrah dengan air mata yang tidak mengalir lagi dikarenakan air mata nya yang telah habis, Ia juga menunduk kan dirinya dengan pasrah karena sudah cukup baginya merasakan penderitaan yang terus datang kepadanya

"Karena kau keluarga Yondaime malu karena kau tidak punya chakra dan juga karena kau lah Konoha malu karena Hokage mempunyai anak yang tidak punya chakra, Naruto!" Ucap seorang pemuda remaja dengan bernada ejekan kepada Bocah yang sedang tertunduk menunggu ajalnya atau bisa disebut Naruto, dan jika dilihat sepertinya ia adalah seorang Chunin

Dan orang-orang yang mengepung Naruto terlihat sudah bersiap menggunakan jutsu dan kunai mereka untuk mereka gunakan dengan Naruto sebagai sasarannya.

Tapi, sebelum itu terlihat ada seorang anbu dengan rambut berwarna silver yang melawan gravitasi atau bisa disebut Hatake kakashi yang berlari di atas rumah warga, dengan perasaan sedikit panik anbu yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto dari perintah Sandaime hokage itu bergegas kearah dimana Naruto berada, kenapa Ia tidak menjaga Naruto itu karena kelalaian ia karena bangun kesiangan dan ia merasakan perasaan buruk terhadap Naruto dan itu membuatnya dengan bergegas ketempat Naruto berada.

****Naruto Pov****

Kakashi yang baru datang diatas atap rumah warga pun terkejut "Sial aku terlambat" Ucap kakashi dan akan langsung menolong Naruto, tapi sebelum ia akan bergerak menolong Naruto, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang nya dengan langsung memegang bahunya lalu ia tidak bisa bergerak

'_Sial tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan!' _Batin Kakashi ketika tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan, lalu kakashi kemudian melihat Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan diserang dengan pandangan khawatir

"Baiklah semuanya ayo kita habisi aib ini!" Teriak seorang chunin, ia dan warga lainnya langsung menyerang dengan bersamaan dengan teriakan chunin tadi

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seorang kakek tua muncul didepan Naruto, Kakek tua itu berdiri tegap dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada nya, saat serangan yang dianggapnya _ampas _itu sekitar 3 meter lagi ia kemudian menaikan 1 jari telunjuknya, kemudian seluruh serangan itu kemudian tidak bergerak. Seakan-akan waktu berhenti, Orang- orang, serta kakashi yang melihat itu sangat terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak seluruh serangan yang dilancarkan ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba berhenti 3 meter dari hadapan kakek tua yang menyelamatkan Naruto

Kakek tua itu yang sudah menekan kemarahan nya ketingkat terdalam karena reinkarnasinya diperlakukan layaknya sampah tersebut, langsung mengendalikan darah yang ada di tubuh seluruh warga konoha yang menyerang Naruto

"Bagaimana bi.." Ucap beberapa warga yang terkejut, tapi belum ia merealisasikan ucapannya tersebut tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sakit perut yang luar biasa

Tak lama kemudian beberapa dari mereka ada yang keluar usus mereka sendiri dari perutnya, ada juga yang dari mata, hidung, kuping, dan mulutnya keluar darah dengan deras, dan terakhir beberapa dari mereka saat keluar darah dari tubuh mereka , darah tersebut kemudian menjadi seperti tombak dan menusuk kedua mata mereka (kurang lebih dari fatality scarlet MK11).

'_Dia menolong Naruto. Tapi, apa apaan itu, dia hanya menggerakan 1 jari telunjuknya dan seluruh warga yang menyerang Naruto mati dengan sesadis itu_' Batin kakashi yang sangat terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat saat ini

Kakashi yang melihat itu sangat terkejut, karena orang itu menolong Naruto dan yang lebih membuat kakashi terkejut ialah orang yang menolong Naruto hanya mengendalikan Naruto hanya mengerakan jarinya dan seluruh warga yang menyerang Naruto mati dengan sadis

Kemudian setelah semuanya mati, Kakek tua itupun melihat kearah belakangnya tepatnya kearah Naruto yang masih duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk serta badan yang sudah banyak sayatan dan tusukan kunai di bahunya, darah masih mengalir dengan deras dari di seluruh luka ditubuhnya, terutama luka dari tusukan kunai dibahunya

Kakek tua itu kemudian menyentuh kepala Naruto, setelah kakek itu menyentuh kepala Naruto luka diseluruh tubuh Naruto pun hilang, dan kunai yang menempel bahu Narutopun melebur menjadi cahaya,

dan lagi lagi Kakashi dibuat terkejut karena ia melihat orang itu menyentuh kepala Naruto, hanya selama 1 detik dan luka luka Naruto langsung beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat, bahkan Senju Tsunade yang dianggap sebagai satu satunya iryo-nin Terbaik pun tidak bisa secepat itu memulihkan orang dan orang itu hanya menyentuhnya saja luka yang dialami Naruto langsung sembuh total, bahkan Kunai yang menempel di badan Naruto saja melebur menjadi cahaya,

Satu pertanyaan yang ada di dalam hatinya sekarang '_Siapa orang ini_'

Naruto yang merasakan luka lukanya sembuh total pun ingin mengangkat kepalanya keatas untuk melihat orang yang menolong nya, tetapi sebelum Naruto melihat siapa yang menolong, dan menyembuhkan lukanya, Orang tersebut sudah pergi dengan bekas kepergiannya berupa Petir merah

dan setelah kepergian Orang itu, Kakashi sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya lagi, Kakashi harus melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Hokage-sama dulu, karena Narutopun sudah tidak apa-apa ia tinggal

Naruto yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya pun terkejut akan apa yang sudah di sajikan didepan matanya, warga yang tadi menyerangnya mati dengan sangat sadis Naruto yang tidak ingin berlama-lama disitu pun bergegas pergi karena ia tau Anbu pasti akan datang ketempat ini.

Disebuah taman terlihat seorang anak yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan, anak laki-laki tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna jabrik-kehitaman dengan sepasang mata blue shappier, mengenakan hoddie berwarna hitam dengan baju dalaman berwarna putih dan mengenakan sepatu sneakers Putih. (Author Notes: Disini Naruto ga punya kumis kucing).

**_**Naruto Pov**_**

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Aku berumur 7 tahun dan Aku adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage dan Akachisio no Habanero atau Biasa disebut Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki khusina, Serta Aku mempunyai adik seorang jinchuriki kyuubi dan biasa dipanggil Namikaze Menma. Kehidupan ku jauh dari kata bahagia, dikarenakan aku tidak mempunyai chakra aku dianggap aib oleh keluarga bahkan desaku sendiri. puncaknya adalah saat aku berumur 3 tahun, saat itu clan Namikaze dan clan Hyuga bertemu disaat itu Hiashi selaku pemimpin clan Hyuga tidak sengaja mengaktifkan byakugannya dan melihat kearah jalur chakra didalam tubuhku, ia melihat tidak ada chakra ditubuhku dan mulai dari umur 3 tahun aku diabaikan dan dianggap Aib dan 9 bulan kemudiannya Jiraiya, sensei dari ayahku berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze, ia mendapatkan ramalan penting dari Tetua katak di gunung myoboku yang bunyinya "Akan ada seorang anak yang akan membawa perdamaian, Tapi sebelum anak itu menggapai kedamaian ia akan berhadapan dengan seseorang yang merupakan reinkarnasi seorang dewa, yang akan menentukan nasib Dunia Shinobi", lalu setelah mendengar ramalan yang dibawakan sanin itu ayahku semakin percaya, bahwa Menmalah yang akan membawa kedamaian di Dunia Shinobi, kemudian semenjak itu aku semakin terasingkan dari keluarga ku. Sedangkan, orang tuaku hanya mementingkan adikku sendiri, karena alasan dia adalah jinchuriki kyuubi yang harus dijaga agar tidak terulang insiden 7 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan, lebih dari 10 Anbu bergatiaan selama 24 jam untuk menjaganya seorang, dan apa yang ia inginkan selalu dapat ia capai. Sedangkan aku, hampir setiap hari disiksa oleh penduduk desa dan orang tuaku tidak peduli, dan dengan sumpahku, Aku akan berlatih hingga kuat dan akan ku hancurkan desa ini

****Hokage office Pov****

Terlihat didalam kantor Hokage ada 2 Hokage yang 1 mengurus Dokumen dan yang 1 lagi sedang membaca Komik laknat,"Sandaime-sama apakah dokumen sialan ini tidak ada habisnya.." Runtuk Minato karena dokumen yang ia kerjakan tidak ada akhirnya dan terus-menerus datang

"Sudahlah, daripada kau mengeluh lebih baik kau cepat kerjakan" Ujar Sandaime-hokage, yang tetap fokus membaca komiknya

lalu terdengar ketukan di pintu kantor hokage "TOK.. TOK..", Yondaime yang mendengar ketukan tersebut lalu ia masuk kedalam kantor hokage dan berlutut didepan 2 Hokage itu, "Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Yondaime kepada Kakashi, Kakashi yang mendengar itupun langsung menjawab,

"Ini soal Naruto ia diserang oleh-" Ucapan Kakashi langsung terpotong saat Sandaime memotong perkataanya, "Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada khawatir, Sedangkan, Minato yang melihat Hiruzen khawatir hanya tenang saja

"Tenangkan, dirimu Sandaime-sama, Aku yakin dia akan baik baik saja" Ucap Minato dengan nada tidak peduli, Hiruzen yang mendengar itu langsung membentak Minato

"Apa apaan kau Minato! Kau adalah ayahnya dan ia diserang oleh warga dan sementara kau tidak khawatir!" Bentak Sandaime-sama

Miinato yang mendengar bentakan sandaime hanya cuek saja dan Hiruzen langsung memanggil Anbu bawahan terbaiknya

"Taka segera cek keadaan Naruto sekarang!" Ucap Sandaime dengan sedikit keras dengan nada yang berisi kekhawatirannya, "Tidak perlu Sandaime-sama, Naruto diselamatkan orang yang tidak di ketahui, orang itu bisa memberhentikan serangan jutsu maupun kunai, dan ia membunuh seluruh warga dan chunin yang menyerang Naruto dengan cara yang ane dan sadis ,ia hanya menggerakan jari telunjuknya dan ia bisa mengendalikan darah yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia bahkan untuk dijadikan senjata, serta ia pula yang menyembuhkan luka yang berada di tubuh Naruto hanya dengan menyentuh kepala Naruto selama 1 detik lalu luka ditubuh Naruto beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat" Ucap Kakashi masih dengan posisi berlutut

Seluruh orang yang ada di kantor tersebut sangat terkejut, Minato yang sudah bangkit dari keterkejutannya itupun langsung memberi perintah "Kakashi bawa Naruto Kesini!"

****Namikaze Residence****

Terlihat di sebuah kamar, Kamar yang bisa dilihat sangat tidak layak ditempati, kasur yang sudah koyak, bekas bercak darah dimana mana, baju yang berlumuran darah dilemari, ruangan yang kotor dan berdebu. Dan terlihat didalam kamar tersebut ada Seorang bocah yang tak lain adalah Naruto, sedang duduk dengan kaki diapit tangannya, serta kepala nya menunduk

"Hiiks.. Apa salahku.. setiap hari hanya siksaan yang kudapat.. hiks.. " Tangis Naruto

'**_Itu karena kau lemah Naruto_**' Terdengar suara berat dari dalam tubuhnya

Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung siaga "Si..siapa k-kau, Tunjukan wujudmu!?" Ucap Naruto dengan pelan

'_**Tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasilah**_' Ujar Suara tersebut, Lalu Naruto melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh suara tersebut, "Di-dimana ini?.. dan siapa kau?" Ucap Naruto ia sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak ia baru saja melakukan apa yang diperintahkan suara tersebut, Kemudian ia tiba tiba berada di tempat yang ia ketahui dan juga Naruto melihat didepannya ada seseorang yang memiliki perawakan tubuh tinggi dan besar, bahkan bisa dibilang seperti raksasa

Kakek tua itu hanya memasang senyum tipis sambil merokok dengan cigar ditangan kirinya, "**Aku adalah orang yang memanggil mu tadi Naruto atau disebut reinkarnasi reinkarnasi Hakaishin Alam semesta ke-3, dari 7 Alam semesta yang ada didunia ini**" Ucap kakek tua tersebut dengan suara beratnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkejut, yang kemudian ditutupi muka datarnya

"Siapa dirimu? dan apa maksud mu itu?" tanya Naruto kepada kakek tua itu, 'Dia bilang aku adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang dewa kehancuran!? yang benar saja, chakra saja tidak punya bagaimana bisa aku adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang dewa" Batin Naruto sambil memikirkan perkataan kakek tua dihadapannya ini

Sementara Kakek tua itu, ia menyeringai tipis "**Perkenalkan namaku adalah draco, Aku adalah Hakaishin alam semesta ke-3, serta Hakaishin dan Dewa terkuat yang pernah ada di dunia ini! dan juga Aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan mu dari serangan para tikus konoha itu!**" Ucap Draco dengan nada beratnya dan kedua sayap merah keluar dari punggungnya

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut tapi ia tetap memasang wajah datar nya, 'Jadi dia adalah Hakaishin alam semesta ke-3 dan juga dewa terkuat, dia bilang aku adalah reinkarnasi Hakaishin alam semesta ke-3, itu artinya aku adalah reinkarnasi dia..' Batin Naruto dengan wajah datarnya, ia sambil menganalisis perkataan dari kakek tua itu kepadanya. Sementara, sang Hakaishin ke-3 itu memasang seringaian '_**Dia dapat menyadarinya dengan cepat dan tenang dalam menganalisis sesuatu bena benar pantas penjadi reinkarnasiku!**_' Batin Draco, ia mempunyai keahlian membaca fikiran orang yang membuatnya mendengar Batin Naruto (Author Notes: Ini hanya kemampuan draco dari lahir dan tidak akan dimiliki siapapun)

"**Naruto aku tahu kehidupanmu selama ini, Hidup mu penuh dengan siksaan dan kebencian. Bahkan, kau memiliki kegelapan hati yang melebihiku, Dan Naruto aku memanggil mu kesini bukan tanpa alasan. Kau adalah reinkarnasi ku, reinkarnasi dari Hakaishin alam semesta ke-3 dan Aku ingin kau menjadi penerus ku sebagai Hakaishin alam semesta ke-3**" ujar sang Hakaishin kepada Naruto yang masih diam melihatnya

"Bagaimana aku menjadi penerusmu sedangkan aku sendiri tidak mempunyai kekuatan, bahkan chakra saja tidak punya" Ucap Naruto sedikit sedih karena itu adalah fakta dirinya yang sekarang

Hakaishin itu kemudian tersenyum "**Kau salah Naruto chakra mu itu sebenarnya tersegel karena kau mempunyai chakra yang luar biasa banyak atau setara dengan 10 full energi Trihexa atau sama dengan 100kali full chakra Juubi, dan juga kau mempunyai kekuatan lain yang sangat kuat**" Ucap Hakaishin itu dengan Wibawa, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut bukan main

"Apa benar aku mempunyai chakra? dan apa benar chakraku sebesar itu? serta, kekuatan lain apa yang kupunya!? Tanya Naruto yang masih terkejut dan penasaran dengan perkataan dewa dihadapannya itu

"**HAHAHA, Ya benar Naruto kau mempunyai chakra yang sangat besar, sebesar 100kali full chakra juubi, serta kekuatan lainnnya, kau memiliki dimata kananmu Doujutsu clan Uchiha yaitu Fumetsu Sharinggan tingkatan terakhir atau bisa disebut mempunyai 10 kali lipat dari eternal mangekyo sharinggan (seperti partikel es/snow, tapi berwarna merah) dan untuk mata kanan mu kau memiliki Doujutsu Rinnseigan atau bisa dibilang gabungan antara rinnegan murni dan tenseigan murni (dengan warna ungu dengan pupil putih ditengahnya dan bersinar seperti mengeluarkan cahaya), lalu kau mempunyai 5 elemen dasar yang bisa kau masteri dan kau memiliki 3 Kekkei genkai spesial, yaitu; Kekuatan mengendalikan seribu tulang (clan Kaguya), Mengendalikan darah (clan Chinoike), dan Kekuatan kegelapan yang bisa digunakan sebagai Meiton, semakin benci dan gelap hati mu maka kekuatan Meiton mu akan semakin kuat yang dapat menghancurkan bulan hanya dengan 1 serangan. Lalu yang terakhir aku sebagai pemimpin dari para Naga akan mengajarkan mu Sage mode Naga hingga sempurna**" Ucap Draco, Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut

'_Ternyata aku mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu, lihat saja Konoha,, tidak tapi Dunia Shinobi kalian semua akan merasakan menderitaan ku_' Batin Naruto dengan disertai seringaiannya, sedangkan sang Hakaishin yang mendengar batin Naruto hanya menyeringai karena ia benar benar tak salah reinkarnasi nya, benar benar mirip dengan dirinya dulu saat masih menjadi manusia dan membantai seluruh orang yang ada di bumi tempat kelahiran sang hakaishin

**_-Flashback-_**

Terlihat di lantai 2 Namikaze residence Naruto yang bersiap akan keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju ke lantai 1 rumahnya, terlihat 3 orang sedang makan sarapan pagi dengan hidangan yang mewah

"Kaa-san, Tou-san Aku ingin pergi kelu-" Ucap Naruto yang terpotong, "Pergilah dan jangan menggangguku" Ucap Kaa-chan Naruto yaitu Namikaze Khusina

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk dengan wajah datar, tapi hatinya benar benar terasa sakit mendegar perkataan yang dilontarkan ibunya kepadanya

Sedangkan, Menma tersenyum angkuh dan meremehkan kearah Naruto "Hey Aib! lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, kau tidak lihat kau mengganggu kaa-chan" Ucap Menma sedikit berteriak kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil menunduk, Sedangkan Minato ia hanya cuek tidak peduli

Naruto yang sudah sangat sakit di hatinya kemudian beranjak pergi dari rumahnya, "Aku pergi" Ujar Naruto sambil beranjak pergi, Sedangkan Menma hanya berlaga angkuh dan meremehkan "Akhirnya dia pergi dan kita bisa menikmati Sarapan pagi kita Tou-chan, Kaa-chan" Ujar menma dengan nada kebencian kepada Naruto

_**-Flashback off-**_

Naruto yang mengingat kisah kisah kelam hidupnya pun, seperti berkata dalam hatinya 'Inilah kesempatanku untuk balas dendam'

Sedangkan, Draco yang daritadi memperhatikan Narutopun mulai berbicara "**Naruto maukah kau kulatih didalam dimensi ini, akan kulatih kau hingga melebihi diriku sendiri, karena kau juga adalah penerus ku yang artinya calon Hakaishin alam semesta ke-3 menggantikan ku. Jadi, Kau akan kulatih hingga menjadi kuat selama 10 tahun didalam dimensi ini**" Ucap Draco kepada Naruto

"Draco-sama jika 10 tahun aku disini lalu bagaimana dengan diriku yang di dunia Shinobi?" tanya Naruto, Draco menjawab "**10 tahun disini sama dengan 10 hari di dunia mu jadi kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkannya, dan tubuh mu yang disana sedang tidak sadarkan diri selama 10 hari sampai kau kembali**" Jelas Draco

Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung berlutut dihadapan sang Hakaishin "Baiklah jika sudah seperti itu, akan kulakukan semua yang kau perintahkan kepadaku dan latihlah aku Draco-sama" Ucap Naruto sambil badan nya yang berlutut dihadapan Draco

Draco yang melihat itupun seketika tersenyum ketika reinkarnasinya setuju untuk ia latih dan pastinya Naruto akan menjadi Hakaishin alam semesta ke-3 setelah ia, "**Sudah diputuskan, akan kulatih kau Naruto penerus/calon Hakaishin Alam semesta ke-3, dan sebelum latihan aku akan melepas segel yang mengikat kekuatanmu**" Ucap Draco

Kemudian Draco menyentuh kepala Naruto yang masih menunduk dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membentuk segel 1 handseal, Draco kemudian bersiap membuka segel dewa Naruto "**Bertahanlah ini akan sangat sakit.. _Kinjutsu: Chakurashiru.. KAI!_**" Ujar Draco menggunakan Jutsu terlarang untuk membuka kekuatan Naruto, "AAAAARRRRGGHHHHHH!" selama pembukaan kekuatan Naruto meraung sangat sakit, dia mengeluarkan aura yang sangat besar dari tubuhnya, serta keluar dari punggungnya kedua sayap berwarna merah, itu karena Naruto dimasukan kekuatan dan energi Naga kedalam tubuhnya oleh sang Hakaishin

Setelah pembukaan fuin ditubuh Naruto kini terlihat dimensi yang berantakan, ditempat Naruto melepas kekuatannya sekarang sudah Hancur 5 kali lipat Konoha karena ledakan Chakra dan Aura Naruto

Draco yang melihat itu hanya santai saja karena ia sudah memikirkan bahwa efek samping yang merupakan kesakitan yang luar biasa itu menyebabkan Naruto mengamuk sampai sampai mengeluarkan 20% kekuatannya, dan sekarang terlihat Naruto yang pingsan dengan keadaan baju yang sudah tidak ada yang menyisakan celana boxernya saja, Namun tak lama luka yang dialami Naruto langsung pulih dan Naruto yang terlihat berbaring tadi pun langsung loncat dan berdiri tegap

"Jadi ini adalah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya sangat mengesankan!" Ucap Naruto, 'Lalu konoha- tidakk.. tapi Dunia Shinobi akan kuhancurkan kalian' Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai psyco

Draco pun ikut memasang seringainya "Sekarang saatnya kau mulai berlatih Naruto", Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian langsung berlutut dihadapan Draco

"Hai, Hakaishin-sama" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas

Konoha gakure no Sato

Kini terlihat Kakashi yang sedang berlari dan meloncati rumah rumah warga untuk karena diperintahkan untuk mencari Naruto '_Lebih baik aku cari dimansion Namikaze' _Batin Kakashi yang langsung menuju ke arah Mansion Yondaime hokage

Sekarang Kakashi sudah berada di depan pintu mansion Namikaze ia kemudian mengetuk pintu itu, "Ohh Kakashi, ada apa dengan kau kemari" tanya Khusina, Kakashi pun menjawab,

"Aku diperintahkan Yondaime-sama untuk membawa Naruto ke kantor hokage" Ucap Kakashi ke arah istri Yondaime hokage tersebut, Khusina hanya berfikir ada apa Minato ingin Naruto menghadap ke kantor hokage

"Baiklah, kau masuk saja kamarnya ada dilantai 2, kamarnya berada di pojok dekat gudang" Ucap Khusina sambil mempersilahkan Kakashi masuk kedalam rumahnya itu, Kakashipun masuk kedalam rumah itu dan langsung mencari Naruto dikamarnya

"Apa apaan ini, dan Naruto.. apa dia tidur di tempat seperti ini?..." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada sedikit bergetar karena melihat kamar Naruto penuh noda darah, Kotor, dan kasur yang sudah rusak

Kakashi pun beranjak kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan kaki diangkat serta kepala yang ditundukan, ia mengira Naruto tidur tapi Kakashi salah

"Dia pingsan- tidakk, ini bukan pingsan ini seperti koma tidak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya" Ucap kakashi, ia langsung membawa Naruto ke sebuah rumah sakit besar yang berada di tengah Konoha, Kakashi pun kembali ke Kantor hokage dan menjelaskan keadaan Naruto yang sedang koma

Sandaime hokage langsung saja bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto, sedangkan Yondaime hokage hanya tidak peduli, Tiba tiba ada suara dari dalam tubuh sang Yondaime hokage '**_Kau akan menyesal dan mati akibat perbuatan mu ini_**', Yondaime yang mendengar suara itu kemudian bersiaga karena mendengar suara seseorang,

"Siapa kau!?" Teriak Yondaime hokage dengan bersiap dengan kunainya jika terjadi apa apa, '**_Aku?... Aku adalah sensei dari Predator yang akan memangsa kalian_**'

_**T**_  
_**B**_  
_**C**_

**Buat yang masih pusing sama cerita inbox agar ane bisa memperjelas di next chapter :)Happy Holidays Guys!** **-_Lord R. Hakaishin_**


	3. Awal Kehancuran

_**Hakaishin no Naruto**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Darkness**

**Pair : Naruto X ... (Harem)**

* * *

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**10 Years after Naruto's training**

Selama pelatihan dalam 10 tahun ini dengan pelatihan Hakaishin, Naruto berlatih layaknya nya dineraka. Selama 10 tahun pelatihan ini juga Naruto telah memperkuat dan memasteri segala kekuatannya

mulai dari kontrol chakranya yang sudah sangat sempurna mampu membuat jutsu rank SS dengan hanya sedikit chakra, dan ia dapat mengendalikan 5 element utama dan kekkei genkai spesialnya tanpa handseal tangan,5 element utama sudah ia masteri hingga ketingkat SSSS+ atau sempurna dan dapat ia gerakan semaunya dengan jarinya,termasuk fuinjutsunya yang sudah sempurna di rank SSSS+, Untuk kekkei genkainya juga sudah ia masteri hingga ketingkat sempurna, Taijutsunya pun sudah sangat sempurna dengan pengetahuan dan ajaran dari Draco, Naruto mempelajari semua gerakan taijutsu, Untuk Doujutsunya seperti Fumetsu Sharinggannya telah ia masteri dan sempurnakan dan Doujutsu Rinnseigan juga yang telah ia masteri ketahap sempurna, Dan Sage Naganya telah ia sempurnakan dan Naruto menjadi pemimpin para Naga menggantikan posisi Draco

Selama pelatihan, Naruto menganggap sang Hakaishin sebagai ayahnya sendiri, sedangkan Draco ia juga menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya karena ia telah hidup sendiri sekian lama.

* * *

**Palace of The Greatest Hakaishin _Draco_**

Disuatu tempat atau disebut Istana, Terlihat Naruto menggunakan kimono kerajaan dan sebuah pedang di punggungnya, Naruto sedang berlutut dihadapan sang Hakaishin yang sedang duduk diatas takhta dengan penuh wibawa

**"Naruto, kau telah menyelesaikan pelatihan selama 10 tahun ini, Kekuatan mu telah sempurna, bahkan kekuatanmu telah melebihiku sendiri dan sudah saatnya kau kulantik menjadi Hakaishin alam semesta ke-3 yang selanjutnya... Dan juga ajal ku sudah tiba..." **Ucap sang Hakaishin

Naruto yang mendengar itupun memasang wajah yang sedih, walaupun ia terbiasa memasang wajah datar nan stoicnya

"Aku siap dilantik menjadi Hakaishin, Draco-sama" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas dan penuh wibawa. Walau, ia sedih ia tetap harus berwibawa karena hari ini, ia akan dilantik menjadi Hakaishin selanjutnya menggantikan Draco

**Skip time** (Sesudah Upacara selesai)

Naruto sekarang berdiri dihadapan singgasana sang Hakaishin atau yang nanti akan menjadi miliknya, **"Naruto.. Anak ku, sebelum aku pergi ke alam kematian, Aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu"** Ucap Draco sambil mengeluarkan 2 buah samurai Masamune-Muramasa, Masamune berwarna hitam dan Muramasa berwarna putih dan sepasang pedang, yaitu Chaos of Blade (Author notes: Chaos blade nya berbeda dengan yang punya kratos, tapi pedang ini diantara bilah dan pegangannya bisa memanjang dengan rantai tajam diantara pegangan dan bilah pedang tsb, jadi rantainya ga nempel sama tangan pengguna saat dipakai) dan yang terakhir sang hakaishin mengeluarkan sebuah tabung yang didalamnya terdapat Mata fumetsu sharinggan

**"Terimalah ini Naruto"** Ujar sang Hakaishin sambil memberikan mata dan pedang itu kepada Naruto, **"Terimalah ini untuk menemani kehidupan abadi mu sebagai dewa"** Ujar Draco

"Arigato otou-sama, hontou ni Arigato atas semua yang kau berikan kepadaku.." Ucap Naruto sedih, bahkan di mata kirinya mengeluarkan air mata dan Naruto pun menerima itu dengan tangan yang bergetar

**"Sebelum pergi Aku akan memberikan kau misi terakhir dan juga awal untuk melakukan tugas sebagai dewa kehancuran, yaitu Menghancurkan dunia Shinobi, Hancurkan lah orang-orang yang telah menghina dan menyiksamu. Buat mereka tau siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto, Hancurkan lah semuanya termasuk keluargamu" **Ucap Draco dengan nada tegas dan seringai sadis di wajahnya

"Baiklah, Tugas yang kau perintahkan kepadaku akan kulakukan Tou-sama, akan ku bantai mereka dan kuhancurkan planet itu Tou-sama" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai psyco dan hawa membunuh yang sangat deras keluar dari tubuh Naruto, jika saja Hashirama dengan julukan Kami no Shinobi ada saat ini, pasti ia akan bunuh diri karena merasakan hawa membunuh yang dapat membuat orang tidak kuat menggerogoti kewarasannya, dan lebih memilih bunuh diri

Sedangkan, Draco semakin menyeringai mendengar deklarasi naruto, Draco bangga kepada Naruto karena ajarannya sudah masuk kedalam Naruto, Tapi kemudian ia memasang wajah sedih dan Naruto yang melihat Tou-sama nya memasang wajah sedih pun sudah tau, bahwa sudah waktunya Tou-sama nya untuk pergi ke alam kematian, salahkan ke jeniusannya yang membuat ia dapat menganalisis keadaan dengan cepat

**"Baiklah, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya Aku pergi Naruto.."** Ucap Draco dengan nada sedih dan tubuh dari kakinya mulai melebur, menjadi cahaya

"Aku akan melakukan perintahmu dan Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mu Tou-sama..." Ucap Naruto yang masih berlutut dengan nada sedih, bahkan kedua mata nya mengeluarkan cairan bening

**"Sayonaro Naruto, Arigato karena telah menganggap ku sebagai Ayahmu.."** Ucap Draco tersenyum, dan tubuhnya mulai melebur menjadi cahaya hingga ke perutnya

"Sayonara yo, Tou-sama dan Arigato karena telah melatihku menjadi diriku yang sekarang ini, dan Arigato karena kau, aku dapat merasakan kasih sayang mempunyai orang tua" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih

Kemudian tubuh Dracopun melebur sepenuhnya, Tapi kalung yang selalu ada di leher Draco tidak ikut melebur

Naruto terlihat masih berlutut dengan mata yang masih mengalir air mata, didepan takhta Draco yang sekarang menjadi punya dia. Bahkan, telah berjam jam ia tetap berada di posisi yang sama, sampai ia berdiri dengan mata yang terlihat kosong dan Seringaian psyco

"Akan kubantai kalian semua" Ucap Naruto penuh makna, bertujuan kepada Orang-orang yang menghina dan menyiksanya, termasuk keluarganya. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah takhtanya, tempat tubuh Tou-samanya melebur. Naruto melihat ada kalung yang ia yakini, punya Tou-sama nya

"Kalung ini akan menjadi peninggalan mu yang paling berharga dan yang akan selalu mengingatkan ku kepada mu Tou-sama" Ucap Naruto, dengan wajah sedih yang menunjukan ia baru saja 'kehilangan', lalu Naruto memakaikan kalung itu ke lehernya, sebagai pengingatnya kepada Draco

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya didepan dadanya, lalu ia membuat kunai dari Mokutonnya di telapak tangannya yang ia genggam dengan erat (Author Notes : berbentuk seperti kunai yang di punyain jade di mortal kombat shaolin monks tapi ujung pegangan kunainya berbentuk particle salju, walaupun ini terbuat dari Mokuton)

Naruto kemudian menutup kedua matanya, "Mulai hari ini, Aku akan bersumpah, Aku akan menutup kedua mataku, ketika melihat mereka menderita, dan Aku juga akan menutup kedua telinga ku, ketika mendegar tangisan mereka, maupun perkataan mereka yang jika itu dapat mempengaruhiku!" Sumpah Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak, kemudian ia memfokuskan fikiran untuk kembali ke tubuh aslinya

Lalu setelah itu Naruto menghilang dihadapan takhta itu, dan kunai yang ia pegang jatuh, tertancap untuk menandakan bekas kepergiannya

* * *

**Konoha gakura no Sato**

**Konoha Byoin **(Hospital of Konoha gakure)

Terlihat di suatu kamar pasien seseorang berambut spike kuning, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri dirumah nya atau lebih tepatnya dikamarnya, selama ia tidak sadarkan diri, ia hanya dijenguk oleh Sandaime hokage. Bahkan, keluarga nya sendiri tidak menjenguknya

Kini telah 10 hari berlalu, dan pagi ini Naruto masih belum menunjukan tanda tanda ia akan sadar, beberapa menit berlalu jari Naruto mulai bergerak sedikit dan mata Naruto pun terbuka, kemudian Naruto duduk ditempat kasurnya dengan memegang mata kirinya dengan tangan kirinya, matanya pun sekarang terlihat kosong dan ia menyeringai sadis

"HAHAHAHA..!" Tawa psyco Naruto dengan seringai sadisnya, setelah selesai tertawa Naruto kembali ke wajah stoic nan datarnya

"Sekarang adalah Awal untuk Akhir dari dunia Shinobi" Ucap Naruto pelan kembali kepada wajah biasanya yaitu datar,

**Braaakkkk**

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar Naruto terbuka keras, seorang suster masuk dan berkata "HEI! AIB KECILKAN SUARA MU! JIKA TIDAK BISA, LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI!" Teriak kasar suster tersebut kepada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tetap memasang wajah datar 'si sialan ini, padahal dia juga teriak bahkan lebih kencang dari tawaku, lebih baik aku mencobanya' Batin Naruto diakhiri dengan seringaian

"Aku minta maaf.." Ucap Naruto pelan kepada suster tersebut, kemudian suster tersebut "Aib sialan ini! jika tidak di perintahkan Sandaime-sama untuk merawatmu, sudah ku suntikan racun ke tubuhmu" Ujar suster tersebut dengan nada kebencian didalam perkataannya

Suster itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto, tapi sebelum suster tersebut memegang knop pintu, Naruto langsung bergerak dengan sangat cepat, seperti kecepatan 10 kali lipat kecepatan cahaya. Naruto langsung berdiri tepat dibelakang suster tersebut, kemudian Naruto menyentuh punggung suster tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, lalu dengan cepat ia bergerak kearah kasurnya dengan posisi tiduran

"Hey Aib! Apa ap-" Ucap Suster itu berhenti karena ia mengira Naruto menyentuh punggung nya, lalu suster itu membalikan badan dan ternyata Naruto masih sedang tiduran di kasurnya

Naruto yang melihat itu ia menyeringai tipis "Ada yang salah suster?" Tanya Naruto, suster itu pun dengan kesal ia langsung pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras

"60 menit..." Gumam Naruto dengan seringaian tipis, lalu Naruto shunsin dengan meninggalkan bekas petir merah dan partikel salju

* * *

Namikaze residence

Setelah shunsin ke mansion Namikaze atau tepatnya kamar Naruto sendiri, "Baiklah, saatnya pergi dari rumah ini" Ucap pelan Naruto dan dengan segera Naruto membereskan barang barang dia, lalu ia masukan kedalam fuin penyimpanan di lengan kanannya,

**Krryyuukkk**, tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi, yang menandakan Naruto lapar sekarang, Naruto yang mendegar suara perutnya berbunyi, ia hanya mengerinyit kan dahinya

"Saatnya pergi, sepertinya Makan ramen di Ichiraku akan membuat mood dan perut ku membaik" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan turun ke lantai 1 untuk pergi dari rumah ini, tapi saat Naruto sampai di lantai 1, ia melihat Menma dan ibunya Khusina sedang bercengkrama dengan bahagia, Menma dan Khusina yang melihat Naruto, mereka memandang Naruto dengan pandangan benci

"Hey aib! pergilah kau mengganggu saja!" Ujar Menma sedikit berteriak dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan benci, sedang kan Khusina menatap Naruto dengan sinis dan benci, "Benar apa kata Menma, kau hanya menjadi beban keluarga Namikaze dan kau hanya pembawa sial karena tidak mempunyai chakra, kau hanya mempermalukan keluarga Namikaze" Ucap Khusina blak-blakan dengan teriak dan memandang Naruto dengan wajah sinis. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan yang dilayangkan adik dan ibunya itu hanya menundukan kepalanya hingga mukanya tertutup oleh rambutnya

Naruto menyeringai psyco, dengan kedua matanya menitikan air mata, dan juga terlihat kedua tangannya ia genggam dengan sangat erat hingga darah keluar disela sela jarinya. Naruto benar benar menahan amarahnya, agar ia tidak menghacurkan Konoha terlalu cepat

'Setelah semua siksaan yang kudapatkan.. bahkan, saat aku pergi dari sini pun tetap mereka hina.." Batin Naruto, lalu Naruto menghapus air matanya. Kemudian, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap kearah Menma dengan wajah datarnya

"Arigatou atas semua yang telah kalian berikan kepadaku, dan mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dari ini. Serta, aku tidak akan menggunakan marga Namikaze ataupun Uzumaki lagi" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar kearah Menma, sementara Menma yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa "Hahaha! Akhirnya kau pergi dari sini, padahal kami akan mengusirmu, tapi arigatou atas kepergian mu, aku akan bilang kepada tou-chan untuk menghapus nama mu dari keluarga Namikaze dan arigatou karena kepergian mu, keluarga Namikaze tidak akan malu lagi!" Ucap Menma dengan nada sinis tersirat kebencian, kepada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar, tapi ia berhenti sejenak tepat didepan pintu keluar mansion Namikaze, "Satu lagi yang ingin ku katakan kepada kalian, Nikmatilah hidup kalian dan pada suatu hari kalian akan sadar bahwa..." Ucapan Naruto berhenti sejenak,

**"Sang predator tidak akan memberi pengampunan dan hanya penyesalan yang akan dibawa selamanya" **Ucap Naruto dengan ujung mata kirinya, melihat tajam kearah Adik dan Ibunya

"HEYYY! APA MAKSUD-" Tanya Menma dengan berteeriak kearah Naruto, tapi terhenti karena setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung membuka knop pintu, dan langsung beranjak keluar dari rumah itu

"Si sialan itu!" Runtuk Menma kepada Naruto yang langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan ucapannya, Khusina hanya diam saja walau di geram kepada Naruto

"Biarkan saja Menma, yang terpenting dia sudah pergi, kan?" Tanya Khusina, sekaligus menenangkan Menma. Wajah Menma kemudian berubah lagi menjadi cerah, "Seperti yang kau katakan benar kaa-chan, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ke pergian aib itu dari keluarga kita?" Tanya Menma kepada Kaa-chan nya, Khusina yang mendengar itu kemudian berkata "Baiklah ayo kita rayakan!"

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

Sekarang, terlihat seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, ia memakai hoodie berwarna putih polos sebagai dalamannya, ia juga menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie itu, agar itu memberi kesan tertutup dan ia memakai kimono untuk melapisi hoodie putihnya, Kimono itu berwarna hitam dan memiliki corak naga berwarna merah, dan terdapat corak merah naga trihexa dipunggung anak itu dan juga anak itu memakai celana hitam shinobi. Serta, anak itu memakai celana hitam shinobi

Anak itu adalah Naruto, ia sedang jalan jalan di sekitar Konoha. Sekaligus, ia berjalan ke Ichiraku ramen, karena perutnya sudah kosong tidak makan selama 10 hari ia koma, selama perjalanan Naruto, ia diiringi tatapan kebencian dari penduduk konoha, dan juga kenapa penduduk konoha tidak langsung menghajar Naruto saat bertemu dengan mereka ialah karena mereka mendapat kabar 10 hari lalu, warga yang menyerang Naruto di 'bantai' habis oleh seseorang yang melindungi Naruto, itulah mengapa warga konoha tidak berani mengusik Naruto lagi, karena mereka takut akan bernasib sama seperti warga yang dibantai habis oleh sosok yang tidak diketahui

Sedangkan, Naruto ia tidak peduli akan tatapan kebencian yang dilayangkan penduduk konoha kepadanya. Toh ia akan membantai mereka semua jika sudah waktunya

Sekarang Naruto berada di didepan Ichiraku ramen, Naruto kemudian memasuki toko itu

"Paman aku pesan Miso ramen jumbo satu!" Ujar Naruto kepada pemilik toko ramen tersebut dengan datar, Teuchi selaku pemilik toko ramen, mendengar itu ia langsung saja membuat pesanannya "Ohh.. ternyata kau Naruto, Baiklah tunggu lah sebentar" Jawab Teuchi sembari tersenyum kepada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung saja duduk dan menunggu pesanannya datang

Setelah beberapa menit, ramen pesanan Naruto datang "Itadakimasu!" Ujar Naruto dengan datar, sembari memakan ramennya dengan lahap, Tapi Ayame anak dari pemilik warung yang kenal dengan Naruto, melihat kearah Naruto dan bertanya

"Kau kemana saja selama ini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Ayame kepada Naruto, Ayame sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri. Serta, kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu ialah karena Naruto sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan ramen di tokonya

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menjawab dengan datar "Hanya berlatih.." Jawab Naruto dengan datar dan dingin, ia menjawab apa adanya.. toh ia tidak berbohong

Ayame hanya terdiam mendengar Naruto menjawab singkat, padat ,dan datar. Ayame dan ayahnya Teuchi hanya bertanya tanya 'Ada apa dengan mu Naruto'

Kini terlihat Naruto telah menghabiskan ramennya, "Paman, uangnya aku letakan di meja" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, "Baiklah, arigatou telah datang Naruto" Ucap Teuchi, Naruto yang sudah siap pergi langsung shunsin ke taman Konoha

* * *

**Taman Konoha**

Di taman Konoha, kini terlihat Naruto yang baru sampai dengan shunsinnya. setelah itu ia mencari sebuah pohon untuk ia istirahat, saat sampai dipohon tersebut Naruto langsung duduk bersender di pohon itu. Belum ia beristirahat sebentar tiba tiba ada seorang anbu yang datang di depan Naruto, Naruto yang paham ia akan dipanggil hokage hanya memasang wajah datar

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Sandaime hokage-sama dan Yondaime hokage-sama sek-" Ucapan anbu tersebut terhenti ketika ia melihat kearah Naruto yang tiba tiba menghilang dan hanya menyisakan petir merah dan salju, yang ada di benak anbu itu sekarang adalah 'Shunsin element!?' kenapa anbu itu terkejut, karena shunsin element adalah jutsu tingkat S yang hanya dikuasai jounin elite, Anbu elite, dan shinobi tingkat Kage saja

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Didepan pintu masuk kantor hokage terlihat Naruto yang baru datang dengan shunsin nya, Naruto kemudian mengetuk pintu masuk kantor Hokage

**Tokk Tokk**

Kini dikantor hokage terlihat 2 orang yang menyandang gelar kage, mereka terlihat sedang mengurusi dokumen dokumen penting. Tapi, mereka terhenti mengerjakannya karena tiba tiba ada suara ketukan di pintu masuk kantor itu,

"Masuk" Ujar Yondaime hokage, kemudian Naruto membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam kantor Hokage, Yondaime hokage yang melihat kedatangan Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan sinis. Berbeda dengan sandaime yang memandang Naruto dengan khawatir karena sudah 10 hari Naruto koma

Naruto kemudian menunduk sebentar, lalu menatap kedua hokage itu dengan datar, Hiruzen yang melihat Naruto telah sadar dari komanya memandang Naruto khawatir, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naruto" Ujar Sandaime hokage. Sementara, Naruto hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar mendengar itu

"Ada apa memanggil ku, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar, Minato yang mendengar itu langsung menjawab "Aku ingin kau menjelaskan, siapa orang yang menolongmu saat warga Konoha menyerang mu, Naruto?" Tanya Yondaime hokage kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengerinyitkan dahinya 'Dasar bodoh.. jika aku tahu pun, tidak akan kuberi tahu',Naruto kemudian menjawab "Maaf Yondaime-sama, aku tidak tahu orang itu. Bahkan, setelah ia menolong ku, ia langsung pergi" Jelas Naruto dengan nada datar

Minato hanya memandangi wajah Naruto, ia mencari kebohongan yang terdapat di wajah Naruto. Tapi, hasilnya nihil karena wajah Naruto yang selalu datar itu. Naruto hanya diam saja menunggu kedua hokage itu menjawab

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak tahu. Pergilah dari sini" Ujar Minato ke Naruto nada nya berubah menjadi kebencian sambil memandang rendah Naruto,

"Maaf hokage-sama, aku mempunyai permintaan... Aku ingin dimasukan kedalam akademi" Ucap Naruto, yondaime yang mendengar itu tentu saja langsung menolak

"Tidak mungkin kau masuk ke akademi, kau itu tidak mempunyai chakra!" Ujar Minato yang langsung menolak permintaan Naruto, selain itu ia tidak ingin keluarga Namikaze tambah malu. Tapi, Hiruzen berbeda pendapat, "Naruto, kau akan kudaftarkan kedalam akademi dan mulai masuk besok" Ujar Hiruzen sedikit keras, Minato yang mendengar ucapan Sandaime, langsung saja ingin membantah, tapi sebelum ia membantah pernyataan hiruzen, sang sandaime berkata "INI ADALAH PERINTAHKU! DAN TIDAK DAPAT DIUBAH!" Teriak Sandaime hokage

Minato sekarang hanya diam dengan wajah kesalnya, tangannya sudah terkepal erat, Naruto yang sudah mendapat izin masuk akademi langsung saja menunduk, "Arigatou Hokage-sama, saya izin keluar" Ucap Naruto dengan datar, ia langsung saja berjalan keluar dari kantor hokage

Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kantor hokage langsung saja, shunsin ke Hutan kematian.

Sementara itu, di kantor hokage terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Masuk lah seorang suster bernama Shizune dengan tergesa gesa, "Maaf hokage-sama... di rumah sakit, seorang suster bernama iyunoma mengamuk tanpa sebab, menyebabkan kerusakan ringan tapi setelah beberapa menit ia mengamuk. Tiba tiba saja badannya berwarna hitam dan membulat, beberapa orang langsung keluar, tapi.. Suster itu meledak menyebabkan rumah sakit konoha hancur berantakan dan orang orang termasuk pasien yang masih ada di dalam sana, tidak terselamatkan, saat ini Tsunade-hime sedang mengobati orang-orang yang selamat" Ujar Shizune dengan panik

Kedua hokage yang berada di ruangan itu membulatkan mata, mereka sangat terkejut mendengar laporan dari suster di depan ini,

"Panggil 10 Anbu spesialku, untuk mencari penyebabnya!" Ujar Minato dengan dengan tegas

* * *

**Hutan Kematian**

Kini terlihat Naruto yang baru sampai di hutan kematian, Hutan yang digadang gadang sebagai tempat paling mengerikan. Hutan yang mempunyai pohon pohon yang berukuran sangat besar, dan terlihat hewan hewan yang berukuran raksasa menambah mengerikannya hutan ini

"Sepertinya, tinggal disini.." Ucapan Naruto terhenti, ketika ada seekor badak berukuran raksasa berlari kearahnya, Naruto kemudian menyeringai, Badak itu langsung saja menyeruduk Naruto dan Naruto hanya menahan cula badak tersebut, hanya dengan jari telunjuknya saja

Setelah itu, Naruto Naruto menggegam tangan kirinya, lalu munculnya batang kayu tajam di tangan kirinya, Naruto langsung menancapkan kayu di tangan kirinya itu ke badak tersebut, Kayu yang menancap itu langsung berlipat ganda dari dalam tusukan itu menyebar menusuk keseluruh tubuh badak itu

"..Akan menyenangkan" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, "Daging hewan ini sepertinya enak" Ujar Naruto sambil memandang kearah badak itu, Naruto kemudian mencari tempat yang tepat, untuk ia tinggali. Setelah, beberapa menit mencari tempat yang tepat, kini Naruto mendapatkan tempat yang di tutupi 4 pohon raksasa dan di dalamnya terdapat tempat yang lumayan bagus untuk ia buat rumah

"Mokuton: Shichuka no jutsu" Ujar Naruto sambil menghatamkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah, lalu munculah dari tanah balok balok kayu yang saling menyusun membuat sebuah mansion besar, Naruto yang melihat rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya tersenyum tipis. Naruto lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu untuk menaruh dan merapikan barang barangnya didalam rumah itu, setelah Naruto selesai ia langsung beranjak pergi dengan shunsin nya untuk pergi ke taman Konoha

Sesampainya Naruto di taman konoha ia langsung jalan kearah sebuah pohon, untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tapi, baru ia berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara teriakan wanita

**Kyaaaaa**

"Kalian adalah anak dari keluarga utama clan hyuga, kan?" Ucap 1 dari 3 orang yang sedang membully 2 perempuan itu, dan terlihat pula kedua perempuan itu sedang menangis

salah satu dari perempuan itu sambil menangis berkata "Hikss.. A-Aku mohon ja-jangan sakiti.. adik ku.." Ucap seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna biru tua dan pupil mata lavender itu kepada chunin didepan nya, sambil air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya

salah satu anak yang membuli itu kemudian berkata "Apakah kemampuan dari ahli waris clan hyu-ARGHH!" ucap chuunin tersebut dengan nada sinis dan memandang angkuh kepada kedua anak perempuan itu terpotong, ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya karena dilempar batu oleh Naruto yang sekarang telah berada di atas batang pohon. Tepat diatasnya, Naruto memandang 3 genin itu dengan angkuh

"Ah, kalian mengganggu acara istirahatku saja, dan karena kalian aku tidak bisa istirahat maka dari itu aku akan..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti dengan ia yang menghilang, Ketiga pembully itu langsung mencari keberadaan Naruto, "Hey! Cari aib itu! Jangan biarkan lolos dan kita siksa dia!" Ujar salah satu pembully itu

"Membunuhmu" gumam Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul dan memotong salah satu dari pembully menjadi 8 bagian hanya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara 2 yang lain bergidik ngeri melihat temannya dibunuh dengan sangat sadis, Naruto melihat mereka berdua pembully itu dengan seringai psyco. Keduanya yang melihat Naruto tersenyum psyco ketakutan

"Mokuton : sashiki no jutsu" ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya kearah salah satu pembully itu, lalu keluar kayu kecil dari telunjuk yang Naruto arahkah, kearah salah satu dari mereka dengan sangat cepat seperti, sebuah pistol.

Lalu genin yang terkena serangan Naruto itu, langsung mata dengan sangat sadis. jutsu Naruto membuat kayu itu bagaikan parasit menusuk dari dalam tubuh korban (Author notes : susah jelasinnya tapi sama kayak obito memakai jutsu mokuton : sashiki no jutsu, bedanya ialah kayu itu Naruto tembakan layaknya pistol dari telunjuknya dan itu kayu kecil kearah korbannya dan efek nya sama kayak jutsu di canon, menyebar layaknya parasit)

"Saa.. 2 dari 3 tikus sudah di santap ular" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pelan kearah genin terakhir itu. Sementara, genin itu sangat ketakutan melihat 2 temannya di bantai habis oleh orang didepannya genin itu kemudian berlutut dihadapan Naruto "Ti-tidak akan ku ulangi lagi dan to-tolong a-ampuni aku.." Ucap genin itu sembari ketakutan dan kedua matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, karena saking takutnya ia sekarang

Naruto yang mendengar itu tetap melangkah pelan sembari menutup matanya, "Kau yang tadi menghinaku dan menyebutku 'aib', kan?" Tanya Naruto datar dan masih menutup matanya

"Am-puni aku.. ja-jangan sakiti aku" Ucap genin itu sembari berlutut di hadapan Naruto yang sedang melangkah pelan, kearah dia

Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan genin yang sedang berlutut itu kemudian menjambak rambutnya, untuk membuat dia melihat wajah Naruto, "Seseorang yang menghinaku.. semuanya akan berakhir dengan.." Ucap Naruto lalu ia membuka matanya, terlihatlah fumetsu sharinggan dan rinnseigan yang berputar pelan

Genin itu semakin takut, saat melihat mata Naruto berubah, "Ampuni aku-"

"Tsukoyomi: thousand misery" Ucap Naruto, lalu genin yang melihat mata itu langsung terkena genjutsu yang tidak dapat di patahkan, bahkan oleh madara sekalipun

Didalam genjutsu itu, terlihat genin tersebut sedang di salib, dan ia melihat banyak sekali alat siksa dihadapannya dan ia juga melihat Naruto sedang memegang sebuah pedang hitam, Naruto kemudian membelah perut geninnya "ARGGHHHHH! Ti-dakkk to-tolong ampun-ARRGGHHH!" Teriak genin tersebut saat Naruto membelah perutnya, tapi perutnya kemudian tersambung lagi dan Naruto memotong kedua tangannya

"1000 hari disini sama dengan 1 detik di dunia nyata dan sudah berlalu 21 detik... Masih ada 999 hari, 23 jam, 59 menit, 39 detik lagi" Ucap Naruto dengan menyeringai bengis ke genin itu

Kembali ke dunia nyata kini terlihat Naruto melepas jambakannya dari genin itu, dan genin itu saat sadar ia langsung mati karena shok berat

Naruto pun jalan kebelakang atau tepatnya ia melangkah kearah 2 perempuan yang terduduk sambil berpelukan itu, "Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan datar. Kedua perempuan itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto, "Ka-kami tidak a-apa apa, a-arigatou telah me-menolong kami dari mereka" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berambut panjang

Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian melangkah untuk pergi dari tempat itu, "Tu-tunggu dulu, si-siapa namamu? ucap salah satu perempuan berambut pendek disitu

Naruto kemudian berhenti melangkah "Tidak baik menanyakan nama tanpa memberitahu namamu terlebih dulu" Ujar Naruto dengan datar tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, "Na-nama ku adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan ini adalah Adik ku Hyuuga Hanabi" Ucap perempuan yang mempunyai rambut pendek, ia adalah Hinata

Naruto kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya kearah mereka tanpa membalikan tubuhnya "Namaku Naruto, aku harap kita bertemu lagi" Ucap Naruto denga senyum tulus, kedua perempuan itu merona melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tulus

Naruto kemudian pergi dari taman itu

Sekarang, terlihat langit sudah berwarna jingga dan matahari sudah mulai terbenam, yang menandakan bahwa hari sudah sore. Naruto sekarang sedang jalan-jalan santuy di sekitaran sungai konoha sambil menikmati angin sore yang sepoi sepoi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang anak laki laki berumur 6 tahun, bersurai raven tengah duduk termenung sambil melihat kearah sungai konoha

Narutopun yang tertarik, menjumpai anak itu. Naruto langsung shunsin di tepat samping anak itu, "Hey ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Naruto kepada anak itu, dengan nada datar sambil memandang datar kearah sungai didepannya

Anak itupun menjawab "Itu bukan urusan mu" anak itu menjawab dengan sinis, Naruto yang mendengar itupun menyeringai "Hey ayolah apa kau dendam dengan kakak mu yang membantai clan mu dalam 1 malam, **Sasuke?**" Tanya Naruto tak kalah sinis, Anak itu yang mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu geram marah "Sialan kau NARUTO!" Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan meninju Naruto

Narutopun menahan pukulan sasuke dengan 1 jari telunjuknya saja, Sasuke yang melihat itupun terkejut "Ba..bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Sasuke dengan nada terkejut.

Narutopun menyeringai dan menjawab "Itu mudah untuk melawan anak lemah sepertimu" dengan sinis, Sasuke pun Marah mendengar perkataan orang yang ada didepannya ini, sasuke kali ini melempar 1 kunai kearah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu pun dengan santai menangkap kunai yang mengarah kearahnya dengan 2 jarinya mengapit kunai tersebut

Sasuke melihat itu terkejut 'Sial.. seberapa kuat kau Naruto' batin Sasuke yang merasa ia sekarang merasa sangat lemah, Naruto yang mendengar itu menjawab

"Sasuke dengar.. Aku tau kau memiliki masa lalu yang buruk karena kakak mu membantai seluruh anggota clan mu, termasuk orang tua mu dengan alasan mengetes kekuatannya saja ,apa maksud mu itu masuk akal?" Jelas Naruto

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun marah "Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan lebih baik kau diam! dan apa maksud mu dari alasan Itachi!?" Ucap Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun memasang wajah datar dan menutup matanya

"Sasuke jika kau merasa hidup mu paling menderita... kau salah besar, lihat ke mataku" Ucap Naruto kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan mengarahkan mata Eternal fumetsu sharinggan nya ke sasuke,"Arrggghhhhhhh!" Teriak Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu terkejut tapi sebelum ia menanyai dari mana Naruto mempunyai Mata sharinggan ia langsung merasakan kepalanya amat sakit dikarenakan beribu ribu memori kehidupan Naruto masuk ke kepalanya

"Tenanglah Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto dengan menenangkan Sasuke

Sasuke dengan masih terduduk karena sakit itu ia melihat memori memori kehidupan Naruto yang benar benar sangat menyakitkan dimulai dari dianggap aib oleh orangtua bahkan adik nya sendiri kemudian di benci dan disiksa penduduk konoha dan yang paling mengejutkannya adalah ternyata Naruto dilatih makhluk terkuat atau disebut Hakaishin yang ia tidak tahu apa itu kemudian ia melihat seberapa kuat Naruto saat mode full powernya yang mampu membuat bulan hancur menjadi partikel dalam 1 serangan dan itu membuat Sasuke benar benar takut kepada Naruto sekarang

"Kau sudah lihat kan betapa berat penderitaan ku selama hidup di dunia ini?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bertanya, Sasuke masih menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam ia masih tidak berani menatap Naruto

Narutopun mengulurkan tangan seperti meninju kearah sasuke, sasuke yang melihat itu terkejut "Akan kujelaskan kepadamu alasan Itachi membantai clan nya sendiri, kau hanya perlu beradu brofist kepada ku" ujar Naruto, Sasukepun melakukan apa yang disuruh Naruto kemudian Naruto memberi kan lagi memori dari burung mata mata punya Hakaishin-samanya itu, kemudian yang terjadi Sasuke terkejut,geram,kesal,marah,dendam,sedih semua nya dihati sasuke karena tahu bahwa tetua konoha dan yondaime menyetujui untuk memerintah Itachi untuk membantai clannya tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa sandaime tidak menyetujui bahkan melarang untuk memberikan Itachi misi untuk membatai clan Uchiha

Sekarang Sasuke benar benar dendam kepada konoha,tetuanya,dan yondaime hokage "Yondaime dan konoha.. Akan kuhancurkan kalian" ucap geram sasuke dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dan tiba tiba mata sharinggan nya yang awalnya 1 tomoe sekarang menjadi 2 tomoe

Naruto yang melihat itupun menyeringai, karena melihat sharinggan sasuke berevolusi menjadi 2 tomoe, dan Naruto kemudian berkata "Sasuke ikutlah bersama ku kita bersama akan menghancurkan Konoha serta 4 negara besar lainnya, mereka harus merasakan penderitaan kita. Jika kau mau akan kulatih kau!, akan kubuat kau menjadi lebih kuat dari madara jika kau mau!" Ucap Naruto bewibawa dengan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu ia seketika mendapat harapan dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto

'Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk balas dendam kepada konoha, aku tidak akan menyianyiakan ini'

Sasuke pun dengan segera berlutut layaknya prajurit inggris "Aku mohon latih lah aku Nii-sama jadikan lah aku seorang yang kuat, bahkan melebihi **Uchiha madara!**" Ucap Sasuke dengan memohon kepada Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itupun menyeringai "**Baiklah jadilah tangan kanan ku Uchiha Sasuke dan kita akan menghancurkan dunia ini!**"

_**T**_  
_**B**_  
_**C**_

* * *

**QnA**

Guest: "Hm udh bgus si cuman chap 2 nya di cepetin aja pas naruto ketemu sma dewanya dan di latih olehnya kalau bisa si naruto bikin desa sendiri bekas desa kelahiranya uzuhiogakure dan juga gw punya saran tambahin kelompok naruto kayak itachi, kiba, shino, ino, sakura, hinata, shikamaru dsn lee itu udh bagus mnrut gw"

Author notes: "Thanks sarannya :)"

Ciwod: "Buat kehidupan Naruto menderita semua orang di desa membenci nya tapi punya hati malaikat dan teman2 yg kjam d tolong Naruto yang wanitanya boss dan buat Jubi ketakutan melihat Naruto sang dewa penghancur biar ada humor nya boss hehehe"

Author notes: "Kalau hati malaikat nope (Gray maybe), sisanya bolehlah.. w fikirin dulu tentunya"

Dame: "Aku mnungggu bagian haremmnya"

Author notes: "Ok"

Putras: "Kalau boleh saran, mending buat kekuatannya berbeda dengan yg lainnya, jangan make sharingan dll. Tapi coba pake kayak Hakaishin Beerus dari DBS, memiliki kekuatan penghancur, dapat menetralkan energi serta ultra instinct mungkin lebih menarik thor, biar gak banyak juga slot kekuatan biar gak bingung nanti..."

Author notes: "Boljug, tapi masih difikirin.."

Guest: "Kenapa gak ambil sber energi dari anime lain aja thor? Chi dll biar gak terlalu monoton"

Author notes: "Ada tapi ga sekarang semua butuh latihan, dan Naruto aja belum menjelajahi dimensi lain. Tuh kan spoiler Nfufufu"

**"Segitu aja kali, semoga kalian terhibur dengan chapter ini dan kalau ada salah salah kata mohon di maapken, Dan juga kalau ada saran tolong di ripiew, karena jalan ceritanya susah dibuat, karena kadang jalan cerita buntu. Happy back to school and Job and see ya guys in the next one!"_ -Lord R Hakaishin_**


End file.
